


Starfire

by silraen



Category: The Blacklist (TV), lizzington - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Season 3, Shipping Container
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silraen/pseuds/silraen
Summary: How their first kiss could have happened....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything The Blacklist.

They would be standing outside of the shipping container. After pointing out Polaris and revealing to Lizzy that *she* is his North Star, Red would protect her from having to reply to him by describing in animated detail the stories behind various constellations they can see. She would turn her head to glance at him out of the corner of her eye every now and again. He would be pointing to one star cluster, then another, his voice dramatically raising and dropping in cadence. 

God, he loved to be alive. She would admire that in him...and a part of her would envy that about him. She would want to feel the passion for living that he feels so keenly...the desire to experience what he does would burn within her like starfire. 

His voice would eventually fade, the sea breeze whisking it away across the waves. He would drop his gaze thoughtfully to hers, his head tilted to the side. Her lips would be slightly parted, her eyes searching his. They would be standing close enough to feel the heat radiating between them. A sudden gust of wind would whip by them. She would shiver, and he would notice. Solicitous, he would murmur how they should go back and he would press his hand against her arm to lead her inside. 

As they would be about to turn, her hand would find his wrist, fingers light, almost hesitant--almost. But there would be enough pressure to give him pause. He would stop moving and look down at their hands. He would watch as her fingers encircle his wrist--a touch from her, as intimate as a kiss. A breath would escape his lips. His eyes would dart to hers, questioning.

She would lean closer, eyes sliding away from his. His lips would meet her temple in a chaste way. They would stand that way for a heartbeat. Maybe two. Then she would move, tilting her head in such a way that his mouth would be closer to her cheek. Her heart would be pounding--no doubt his would be too. But he would think that this has gone far enough, farther than he would have wanted for tonight. Because she is vulnerable. Because she is raw. He doesn't want to complicate matters between them. Their situation is already convoluted enough. But she would tighten her grip on his wrist and her eyes...those marvelous eyes would flicker to meet his. 

A questing. An invitation. 

A new kind of heat would suddenly flare and glow between them. Because he is invited, he would lean closer and his lips would meet hers for the first time. Softly. Gently. They would shift and his hands would find her waist, hers would find his chest. The kiss would tentatively deepen for a moment before they part to look at each other. Her eyes would glitter like the stars burning above them. His smiling mouth would work soundlessly for a moment before he murmurs in a gravelly voice, "Well."

Well, indeed.


End file.
